


Guard My Heart

by camra01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Arabian AU, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Robin Hood AU, Slow Burn, Why do I do this, hinata is put in danger like literally all of my fanfics, prince! hinata, thief! kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camra01/pseuds/camra01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is the prince of a country that is quickly falling into debt thanks to the greedy nobles, but Hinata is not aware of this, not until he is kidnapped by Kageyama and led to a group trying to help rid the country of the nobles. Hinata is shocked by what is going on and decides to help the group of thieves by stealing from the nobles and giving them back to the people. During their adventures, Kageyama falls in love with the prince, but what can he do with feelings for somebody so out of his league?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the beautiful drawings by twitter user ui536. https://twitter.com/ui536  
> Definitely go check out all of her works because they're amazing!!! :D   
> ui536.tumblr.com/post/142325284350/arabian-au-thank-you-for-looking-at-my-picture

“Prince Hinata, the nobles are waiting for your decision in the throne room,” one of the palace attendants announced, causing Hinata to sigh and put his book down. He had just gotten to the good part, too. Hinata stood, fixing his robes and followed the attendant out of the library and down the hall into the throne room. He glided past all of the nobles and sat down on the throne. The one next to his was empty. It was where his parents would’ve sat if they had not tragically died in an accident four years ago, leaving Hinata and his younger sister. Since neither child was old enough to run the country, they had a group of nobles that made most of the decisions. Hinata had a huge say in decisions of course, but the nobles were there to guide him until he was old enough to become the king. He only had one year left until he turned eighteen and he was gaining more and more responsibilities. He didn't mind it too much, but sometimes he just became overwhelmed with the amount of work he had to do to run the country. 

“Prince Hinata,” the head noble said as soon as Hinata had sat down and gotten comfortable. “We just wanted you to know that the castle is making more money than ever under our excellent guidance.”

“More money?” Hinata murmured, resting his chin on his hand. “And what about the people, are they making more money? I don’t want them to suffer.”

“Ah, of course they are,” the noble said, rustling through some papers he was holding. “They’re bringing more money home from their jobs.”

“That’s good,” Hinata smiled. “Was that all that you had to tell me?” He wanted to get back to reading his book. They seriously had terrible timing.

“Just one more thing, Your Highness,” another noble said standing up. “You are about to come of age and you need to think of your future partner.”

Hinata groaned. That was what he had been fearing. He didn’t even want to think about courting or getting married or anything. He already had enough to worry about with running a country, he didn’t need to add the awkwardness and the stress of trying to find a wife. “Ugh, do I have to?”

“Sorry, but you do,” the head noble said, shuffling through some more papers. “We have a list here of princesses who we think would benefit the country and yourself. We have already sent invitations to them to come to the palace. There will be a ball held next week.”

“Next week?!” Hinata burst out. “I-isn’t that too soon?”

“Not at all, Prince Hinata. It’s about time you start thinking about this,” the noble said.

Hinata pouted slightly. “So. . . is that all?”

The noble sighed, “Yes, that’s it.”

Hinata bounced up and left the throne room. He went through halls, robes fluttering behind him. Some people whispered as he passed, gesturing to him and his bright, orange hair. Their hair color was rare and only turned up in the royal family. His father had had it, and now he and his sister had it. Sometimes he really hated it because it was so obvious and it had a great weight added to it. It signified that he was meant to rule, and sometimes, he just didn’t want to. He wanted to run around outside in the market, and roll down the sandy hills and maybe even race other people his age on camels. But he couldn’t. He stayed inside his palace everyday making sure that the country was kept running. 

Hinata went into his room and shut the door so that he could be by himself and think. He stepped out onto his balcony and stared out over his kingdom that he had never stepped a foot into. He really didn’t want to get married yet. Perhaps one day, if he fell in love with somebody. But he never had. He didn’t even have any friends, except for perhaps Natsu. He was too busy to have friends and nobody met the noble’s standards to go near him. He thought he had a friend when he was younger, perhaps when he was five or six. They used to play together all the time, but sometimes Hinata wondered if he hadn’t made it all up. He didn’t have any friends now, so maybe he made that one up just so he wouldn’t be lonely. 

While Hinata was reminiscing in the past and worrying about his future, the nobles were having a secret meeting. They all thought that Hinata was too much like his parents, caring for the poor and trying to be equal and fair to everyone. But everyone wasn’t equal! The nobles thought that were clearly superior in every way and thought that they deserved more and the poor deserved less. They had staged the King’s and Queen’s so-called ‘accident’ because they didn’t agree with how they ran the country. But now Hinata was turning out to be just like them and he would surely kick them all out when he became king next year. They planned to stop this by choosing a rich princess with ideals like their own that could control Hinata and the throne. 

The week went by quickly and all of the princesses had arrived. Hinata had been trying to avoid them at all costs, using the palace’s secret routes to escape from them. He knew it was his duty to get married and reproduce heirs, but he just didn’t want to do that. Maybe if they could become friends first and he could get to know them, he could love them. But as he watched the princesses titter and saunter around the palace, he knew that he probably would have a hard time at that. Why couldn’t the nobles find some nice, cute princesses? The princesses the noble’s brought in were beautiful, of course, but they seemed distant and rather spoiled and perhaps even cold-hearted. 

***

Hinata was currently standing outside of the throne room, waiting to be announced. The night of the ball had snuck up on him and he was not prepared. He had been put into white robes with a gold and blue over cloak and a green sash. He had to wear a white turban and he hated those. They were so heavy and they sat weirdly on his head. He was fisting hands in his robe, wishing that he could just run away and leave.

He was just contemplating escaping out the window on a rope made with his stupid turban when his name was called. He jumped slightly and then straightened out his clothes. He took a deep breath and then strode into the throne room. He gulped as everyone followed his movements up to the throne. What if he tripped on his robe and made a complete fool of himself? He held his breath all the way until he reached the throne.

Soon, the princesses were being announced and brought up to him so he could meet them all. He had seen them all wandering around the castle and he still wasn’t impressed with them. Each princess was followed by a few of her attendants and one caught Hinata’s eye briefly. He was beautiful and had silver hair. What caught Hinata’s attention was that he was wearing the wrong type of shoes. Most attendants wore closed shoes with pointy ends, but this attendant had on sandals. The silver-haired man quickly left his mind though as he met a few more princesses. 

Hinata danced with every princess and after that, he was completely sure that he did not want to marry any of them. They were just so shallow. Maybe Hinata could pick out his own list of princesses next time.

After he had danced with the last princess, he escaped the throne room and practically sprinted to his bed room. He shut the door and let out a huge sigh. It was so good to be alone at last. Hinata walked out onto his balcony and watched as the sun set and began to sink below the distant mountains. Sunset was always his favorite part of the day. It bathed everything in an orange glow and everything was the same color as his hair. Nobody was different then. 

Hinata was suddenly interrupted by loud shouting and crashing sounds. He spun around to see smoke billowing down the hall and into his room. What the hell? Why was the palace on fire?! He rushed towards the door but the silver-haired attendant that he noticed earlier ran in right before part of the ceiling collapsed, trapping them inside. The man was coughing and had soot on his face and clothes. 

“A-are you okay?” Hinata asked. The silver-haired man nodded. “Ugh, but we’re trapped in here. How are we supposed to get out?”

Hinata was glancing around frantically when he noticed somebody jump up onto his balcony. He did a double take because his room was high off the ground and no one should’ve been able to get up into his room from the outside. But there was a tall, young man standing there. He was dressed all in black and had dark hair and blue eyes. Hinata noticed that he was wearing the same sandals as the other man just before the man rushed at him. At the same moment, Hinata’s door caught on fire, sending more smoke and embers throughout the room.

Hinata stumbled back as the dark-haired man caught his waist with one arm and held a dagger up to his throat with the other. His blue eyes flashed as he gave Hinata a dangerous smile. “So, this is the little prince?” Hinata stared at him with eyes full of fear. Was this man here to kill him?

“Kageyama, put the dagger down. You’re scaring him,” the silver-haired man said. They knew each other? Hinata’s mind was whirling with this new knowledge. Although, all of the smoke in the room was probably another reason why his head was spinning. It was getting harder and harder to breath. “We have to go before they get past the barrier I set up.”

“Alright, Suga, let’s head down,” the man, Kageyama said. He sheathed the dagger and then grabbed Hinata around the waist, throwing the prince over his shoulder. Hinata let out an undignified squeak and started to struggle as Kageyama headed over to the balcony. He kicked out and tried to get away, but Kageyama spanked him. “Stop that or I’ll drop you off the balcony.”  
Hinata immediately stopped. There was no way he wanted to get thrown off the balcony. That didn’t stop him from pouting slightly. Kageyama spanking him had hurt and his butt was throbbing. 

Kageyama grabbed onto a rope and slid down it, hanging off the edge of the palace. Hinata shut his eyes and gripped onto Kageyama’s cloak. He was going to die. He was going to die!! There was no way he was going to survive this. They swung in the air as Kageyama continued to head down towards the ground. At some point, a strong gust of wind swept them to the side. Hinata shrieked and Kageyama’s hold on him tightened. 

“We’re going to die, we’re going to die, we’re going to die,” Hinata kept mumbling.

“Shut up, dumbass, or I really will drop you,” Kageyama hissed. “We’re not going to die. How many times do you think I’ve done this?”

“I don’t want to know,” Hinata answered, feeling queasy. Suga was following them by this point and all three reached the ground safely. They took off sprinting across the palace grounds, Hinata still being carried around. They managed not to run across anyone, everyone else being preoccupied with the fire. They rounded a corner and Hinata was being lifted and placed upon a horse. Then Kageyama climbed up after him before Hinata could even think of jumping off and running. 

“Kageyama, the blindfold,” Suga reminded the dark-haired man. He gave Hinata an apologetic smile. “Sorry about all this, we just can’t let you know which way we’re headed.”

Hinata felt a blindfold fall across his eyes and then it was tied so it wouldn’t fall.

“Don’t think about moving that. If you do, then I’ll have to tie your hands together,” Kageyama said into his ear. Hinata shuddered. He definitely did not want that to happen. He clutched onto the horse’s mane as the horses took off. Hinata doubted he would’ve fallen anyway since Kageyama was caging him in with his arms. 

They rode on for quite a while, giving Hinata enough time to panic and question why he was being kidnapped. Was he going to be held for ransom? Was he going to be tortured? What did he even do to deserve being tortured? Maybe it was just because he was the prince? After a while though, Hinata ran out of panic-induced questions and his mind became calmer. He started to wonder where they were headed. How far were they going to go before they reached wherever they were headed?  
Hinata dozed off a few times, falling backwards onto his kidnapper’s chest. The desert was cold at night and Kageyama was warm behind him. At some point, he even felt a cloak being draped over him and tucked in snugly. He heard light snickering to his left and then heard Kageyama mutter “Shut up” above him.

Just before dawn, they finally stopped. Hinata was on full alert. Was this were they were going to kill him? He felt Kageyama dismount behind him and then he was helping Hinata off of the horse. Hinata stumbled on the rocky ground, legs shaky and eyes still covered. Someone removed the blindfold and Hinata was met with a camp nestled at the bottom of the mountains. There were other people milling around and working. Some were watching Hinata with a fascinated gaze. Hinata backed up a bit, wary of the strangers. He ended up backing into Kageyama, who was rubbing down his horse and whispering to it. 

Suga left his own horse and headed towards Hinata. “I’m sorry we had to be so rough with you. Are you all right?” Hinata gave him an incredulous stare. Was he kidding? Hinata had just been forcibly taken from his home and dragged across the desert to who knows where by who knows who to do who knows what!!! Suga decided to ignore Hinata’s look and continued on,

“Look, there is a reason why we did all this. I can take you to our leader so that he can explain everything.”

“I don’t want to go anywhere except home,” Hinata declared, trying to sound braver than he felt.

Kageyama turned and glared at him and Hinata started to quiver. “You could at least go and hear what he has to say since you’re already here.”

“I wouldn’t be here if somebody hadn’t kidnapped me!” Hinata yelled, crossing his arms across his chest. Kageyama opened his mouth and then shut it, trying to think of something to say.

“Now, now, you two be nice,” Suga said, guiding Hinata away from Kageyama. The taller man huffed and left, leading his horse off somewhere. Hinata decided to follow Suga. It was better being with him than Kageyama at least. Hinata followed him into the center of camp and the two went inside a large tent. A man with short, dark hair was sitting in the middle, reading something. He looked up when they walked inside and he smiled at them. “Suga, you made it back,” he said. His gaze moved to Hinata, “And you brought Hinata with you. Good job.” He gestured for them to sit and they did. “I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re here. We brought you here to save this country.” Hinata blinked in confusion. He didn’t think that his country really needed saving. “You see, this country is in great debt. Everyone is suffering except the nobility. They’ve raised the taxes just so that they can line their own pockets. They don’t care about anyone else.”

“That isn’t true! I made sure that the people were doing well,” Hinata protested.

The man shook his head, “They lied to you. They were just using you as a puppet so that they could get richer. They were even in charge of your upcoming wedding. They made sure to pick our princesses who thought exactly like them.” The man paused and glanced at Suga.

“Go ahead and tell him, Daichi,” Suga said.

Daichi sighed, “We also tried to get out Natsu, but she was more heavily guarded than you were. She’s younger and can be more easily manipulated than you. You turned out too much like your parents and are more of a liability to them. But they can teach Natsu and then marry her off and whoever she marries will be in charge.” Hinata sat there in complete shock. The nobles were doing that to his family? They were going to change his little sister into something horrible and then just marry her off to the highest bidder? “What we want you to do is to set the country straight. When the time is right, you need to go back and claim the throne and get rid of the corrupted nobles. But first we wanted you to see what was really going on in your country. When you see if first-hand then you’ll be better equipped to do what’s right for your people.”

Hinata looked down at his clasped hands and then looked back up at Daichi. “I can’t trust what you’re saying. I can’t trust someone who just kidnapped me. But. . . I’m willing to consider what you’ve said.”

“Well, that seems fair,” Daichi said. He glanced up when the flap of his tent was opened, revealing Kageyama. “Oh, good timing, Kageyama. You can take Hinata back to your tent with you.”

Hinata’s mouth popped open in outrage. “I have to stay with him?”

“What, you want to sleep outside?” Kageyama asked, smirking at him. 

“You two stop that,” Daichi ordered, giving Kageyama a warning look. Kageyama huffed and grabbed Hinata’s arm, dragging him outside and then into his own tent.

“Don’t even think about escaping,” Kageyama started, sitting down on the blankets that covered the bottom of his tent. “You don’t know where we are and you would die in the desert before you even found anything.”

Hinata pouted and spun around so that he didn’t have to face Kageyama. He didn’t want to talk or even look at him. He sat and picked at the loose ends of one of the blankets. He listened as Kageyama moved around behind him. Sometime later, some food was brought in for them. Hinata refused his share, not wanting to eat with Kageyama. The taller man huffed, but still left half of the food untouched. He knew that Hinata would be hungry later and he didn’t want to hear him complaining about it. When Kageyama finished eating, he settled down for bed.

Hinata sat in his spot quietly for what seemed like forever, just listening to Kageyama’s quiet breathing. He knew he could escape if he could just get away from this rude man. He waited and then finally decided that it was time to get away. He stood slowly and crept around Kageyama and then outside the tent. It was the middle of the night and it was cold, but Hinata couldn’t think about that right now. He ducked behind the side of the tent when he saw one of the night watchmen pace near him. Hinata was absolutely still until the watchman left. He leaned over and sprinted away, using the tents as cover when necessary. He finally made it to the edge of camp and he glanced behind him. Nobody had noticed that he was missing or escaping. He felt a jolt of joy go through him that he had done that so easily. 

He looked around him and picked a direction that he was sure was correct. He started hurrying in that direction. He wanted to be far away from the camp before anyone noticed anything. 

Hinata had been walking for probably about an hour and he had tripped exactly nine times. It was dark and there were rocks everywhere. He had fallen over things, tearing his already dirtied robes. At some point, his turban fell off and he didn’t go back for it. It was just going to be lost forever. Not that he cared, he totally hated that thing and was surprised that he had worn it for as long as he had. 

Hinata was starting to lose hope when he tripped yet again. He stumbled up, wincing when he felt the sharp pain in his knees. They were probably bleeding. He started to take another step when he heard loud hissing. He immediately froze. Just a few feet away there was a venomous snake. Hinata felt his heart pounding as the snake continued to hiss at him angrily. This was it. This was how he died. He survived being kidnapped and being carried down from his balcony only to die from being bitten by a snake. The snake was becoming more and more agitated that the intruder was still there and lunged forward. Suddenly, a quick flash flew by Hinata, striking the snake and killing it. Hinata just stared at the snake in shock for a few seconds. A dagger was sticking up from its lifeless body. Hinata’s legs gave out and he fell to the ground in relief. He was safe from the snake. He heard footsteps behind him and looked up to see Kageyama walking past him to get his dagger. He sheathed it and then turned to Hinata. He held his hand out, waiting for Hinata to grab it. When he did, the taller man pulled him up off the ground.

“Were you following me this whole time?” Hinata asked quietly.

Kageyama nodded. “Yes, and just so you know, you’re not even headed in the right direction.”

Hinata managed a tiny glare, but was thankful that Kageyama had saved him. Kageyama suggested that they had back to camp and Hinata agreed. He had had enough excitement. Before they left, Kageyama turned and grabbed the snake’s body.

Hinata wrinkled his nose in disgust. “What are you going to do with that?”

“We’re going to eat it,” he stated, like that was the obvious answer. 

“What? Ew! No! I’m not going to eat that!”

“Well, let’s see how long you can last out here with that kind of attitude, Your Majesty,” Kageyama replied, starting to head back to camp, leaving Hinata to scramble after him. 

They made it back after another hour of walking and by that time Hinata was starving. Hinata ate his food from earlier while Kageyama cooked the snake. Kageyama gave a bit of snake to Hinata, who sniffed it warily and then nibbled on it. 

“It’s not going to bite you, dumbass. It’s already dead,” Kageyama drawled, chewing on his own snake. 

“Shut up, I’m just making sure!” Hinata answered back, shoving the rest of the piece in his mouth. It didn’t taste that bad actually, not that he would tell Kageyama that. 

***

The next day, Hinata, Kageyama, Suga, and Daichi met in the middle of the camp. Daichi told Hinata that they were going to a neighboring village to bring the people food and supplies. While he was explaining, two other people walked up. One was tall and blond and the other had dark hair and freckles.

“I’m glad that you two decided to be on time, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi,” Daichi said sarcastically. The blond just shrugged and headed over towards Kageyama and Hinata while the man with the freckles apologized for their lateness. 

“So, this is the prince?” the blond said as he leaned down to get a better look at the small prince. “Hey, Kageyama, isn’t that just perfect for you? Now you have someone to use your kingly attitude with.”

“Tsukki!” the man with the freckles gasped. Kageyama and Tsukishima started to argue and the other walked up to Hinata. “Hi, I’m Yamaguchi! Sorry about Tsukki. That’s just the way he is.” Hinata shook his hand, deciding that he liked Yamaguchi. He was nice and even split some bread with him. He liked Suga, too. He seemed like a mothering type and it was weird to see him amongst the others. Yamaguchi told Hinata that Suga was their healer.

Hinata and Yamaguchi glanced at the others, seeing that Daichi had stopped the fight. “Now that everyone is here, let’s head over to Asahi’s and Noya’s tent.” They headed over to a very large tent where a tall man was working outside. Hinata found out that Asahi was the camp’s cook and that he kept all of the food safe. Daichi told Hinata that they had stolen some food from a noble’s warehouse two days ago and that that was the food that they were going to give out. 

“The nobles tax the people enough that I think they can afford to feed them,” Daichi stated as he started to check off a list that he had made of all the things that they would be taking with them. 

As Daichi and Suga checked to make sure everything was there, a short man sprinted up to them and jumped up on Asahi’s back. The tall man stumbled but didn’t fall. He grasped onto the shorter man’s legs to keep him secure. “Noya, I told you not to do that. You could hurt yourself.”

Noya laughed, “Nah, I’ll be fine. You just don’t want me to do it because it scares you so much.” Asahi shook his head in disapproval. Noya didn’t move though. He circled his legs around Asahi’s waist and got comfortable. 

“Noya, we need you to let Hinata borrow some of your clothes,” Suga said. “His current clothes stick out too much.”

Noya beamed and jumped off Asahi’s back, startling the taller man again. “Sure thing.” He grabbed onto Hinata’s arm and dragged him into a smaller tent that sat just right of the food tent. He started rummaging through some chests, holding a few pieces up to Hinata’s body and then throwing them off to the side. “I gotta find just the right outfit for you so that you look awesome.” He finally found something that he thought was suitable and then started pulling Hinata’s robes off of him. 

“These are just terrible,” Noya said, running the material through his hands. He looked up at Hinata, who was blushing at having been forcibly stripped by a stranger. Noya gave him a wicked grin and leaped at him, tickling his sides. Hinata shrieked with laughter as Noya tickled him. Nobody have ever tickled him before or touched him like that, but it was nice. Hinata fell to the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to breathe. “S-stop!” he gasped, giggling hysterically. 

The opening to the tent flapped up and Kageyama peered inside. “What the heck are you two doing?” Noya was straddling Hinata’s waist and tickling him and Hinata was lying there practically naked and laughing. 

“Just finding out if he’s ticklish or not,” Noya said, shrugging nonchalantly. He stood up and handed Hinata his new clothes.

Hinata sat up, wiping tears away from his eyes. Kageyama gave them an unamused stare and left. Hinata pulled his new clothes on, which looked a lot like Kageyama’s. Noya gave him a thumbs up, “Much cooler.”

“Really?” Hinata asked, smiling. 

“Definitely.”

Noya pulled on Hinata’s old clothes and strutted around. He struck a ridiculous pose, causing Hinata to giggle again. “What do you think, do I look cool?”

Hinata nodded eagerly. “Way cooler than I did.”

The two left the tent. Tsukishima snorted when he saw Noya parading around in front of Asahi. Hinata ran up to Kageyama and spun around in a circle. “Look, my outfit matches yours now!”

Kageyama’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he looked away, “Y-yeah.” As the six of them set off, Kageyama wrapped a shawl Hinata’s head. Hinata looked up at him with a confused look. “It’s to hide your hair, dumbass.”

Hinata’s eyes widened and he tugged the shawl lower. Hinata had almost forgotten about his obvious hair color and was thankful that Kageyama had thought about it. He tucked some stray strands up into his shawl to hide the rest of it. 

Their party walked on for a while until they finally came across the village. The other five went up immediately to the people and started to hand out food and supplies. Hinata, though, stopped short and stared in shock. The people’s living quarters were shambling and they were thin and their clothes were threadbare and falling apart. It was not at all like he had been told.  
Hinata stepped forward to help hand out food and supplies, giving each person a tremulous smile and talking to them. He wanted to get to know his people and what they really needed. He was still nervous though, wondering if he could really help them. Kageyama watched Hinata from the corner of his eye, wondering what the prince was thinking. It was a lot to take in.  
Hinata wandered off at some point and Kageyama followed him. “Are you all right?”

Hinata turned to him, tears in his eyes. “I. . . I didn’t know it was like this.”

Kageyama sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Of course you didn't. The nobles were keeping it from you. They knew that you would help the poor.”

Hinata mulled the new information and then gave Kageyama a very determined look. “I need to get back. I need to set this all right and help these people.” He turned and started to march off back towards camp. Kageyama watched, mouth open, and then realized what Hinata meant. He chased after Hinata and caught his arm, spinning him around to face him. “Let me go, Kageyama. I know what I have to do now.”

“No! You can’t go back! Not yet!” Kageyama almost shouted.

“Why not? Didn’t you bring me out here so that I could help the people?” Hinata asked.

“We did, but not like that. Not yet,” Kageyama said, his voice quietening. His grip tightened on Hinata’s arm as he whispered his next words. “They were going to kill you, Hinata.”

“What?” Hinata asked, completely floored. 

“After they married you off, the nobles were going to have you die in some kind of accident. Just like your parents,” Kageyama told him, looking sorry that he even had to tell the smaller man. 

“W-what? They killed my parents?” Hinata’s voice was small and he had gone completely white. 

“Kageyama!” Daichi barked, showing up right behind them. “Don’t say anything else. You told him too much.” Suga rushed forward and led Hinata away from the group, taking the smaller man in his arms and holding onto him tightly. Kageyama stared down at his hands, the hands that had just been holding Hinata. 

“I-I just didn’t want him to go back to that place,” Kageyama said softly.

Daichi clapped him on the shoulder. “I know. But that was too much for him to know just yet. I know you two were friends when you were little and you care about him, but you need to hold back. You don't want to overwhelm him with all of that information.”

Yamaguchi had joined Suga and Hinata and Tsukishima walked over to Kageyama and Daichi. “So, Kageyama, does the little prince remember his long-lost childhood friend?” 

“No,” Kageyama growled, regretting ever having told Tsukishima that. Over time, the two had become good friends, but they still argued often and still considered each other to be complete jerks. 

“And we want it to stay like that for now,” Daichi reminded them. “He already has a lot to think about.”

When they got back to camp, Suga took Hinata into his tent where they both stayed the rest of the day. Kageyama glanced in at some point and saw Hinata wrapped up in blankets and drinking something warm. He wished that he could go in there and comfort Hinata, but he wouldn’t know what to say. Not without giving Hinata more to think about. And Hinata would probably think Kageyama had gone crazy. The taller man had not exactly been kind to him. Kageyama decided to leave that for another day. 

***

Kageyama didn’t see Hinata for two whole days and he was beginning to wonder if he had (1) made a huge, terrible mistake and (2) wondering if he hadn’t completely alienated the prince. But those worries were answered when Hinata sprung into Kageyama’s tent early in the morning with a blazing look in his eyes. Kageyama blinked blearily against the early morning sunlight.

“Kageyama!” Hinata declared. “I want you to teach me how to fight!”

Kageyama blinked, still half-asleep. “What?”

Hinata huffed. He didn’t have time for this. He walked inside the tent and pulled Kageyama up with great difficulty. He pulled Kageyama outside and into Daichi’s and Suga’s tent. The two were curled up together, Daichi’s arm thrown over Suga. Kageyama started to back out, but the intimacy didn’t faze Hinata at all.

“Daichi, I figured out how I can help my country!” 

Daichi and Suga startled awake. Daichi blushed furiously and threw his arm off of Suga. The silver-haired man just sat up, “Hinata, what time is it?”

The prince shrugged, “I don’t know. But this can’t wait. So, my plan is to help you guys steal things from the nobles and give them out to the poor. I want Kageyama to teach me how to fight.”

“No way,” Kageyama replied curtly, finally awake enough to reason what was going on. “It’s too dangerous. You’re too important. What if you got hurt?”

Hinata pouted, “But that’s why I have to do it! I have to show the people that I can fight for them!”

“YOU TWO GET OUT OF OUR TENT AND TAKE YOUR FIGHT SOMEWHERE ELSE!” Daichi yelled. Kageyama and Hinata jumped and quickly scrambled out of the tent. Daichi shook his head. “They’re way too energetic.”

“Hmm, but Hinata does have a good point, Daichi. You should think about it,” Suga said.

“I don’t want to think right now,” Daichi mumbled, pulling Suga’s body back against his and laying back down on their blankets. Suga just rolled his eyes.

Outside of the tent, Hinata was still trying to win over Kageyama. “Come oooonnnn, teach me how to fight, Bakayama!”

“Ba-?” Kageyama started angrily.

Hinata cut him off by hanging on his arm. “You’re good at fighting. Teach meeee! It could help the country!”

Kageyama ran his hand down his face. This child was going to kill him. “Look, I’m still not entirely comfortable with you fighting in hand-to-hand combat. Why don’t you try archery?”

Hinata’s eyes shone brightly. “Do you know archery, Kageyama?”

Kageyama shook his head, “No, but Yamaguchi does. He should be awake right now so let’s go find him.” Kageyama led the way and Hinata skipped after him. They found Yamaguchi and Tsukishima awake and outside their tent eating.

“Good morning!” Yamaguchi called out cheerfully. Hinata ran over to him to see what he was eating. Tsukishima looked on grumpily. He wasn’t a morning person, but Yamaguchi always got up really early and that always woke Tsukishima up.

“You’re up awfully early,” Tsukishima commented to Kageyama.

“Yeah, well this idiot decided to wake me up at a godforsaken time,” Kageyama said, pointing over at Hinata who just stuck his tongue out in response. It seemed Hinata had warmed up to all of them and was acting more like his usual self. Finally. Kageyama didn’t like seeing him being stiff and formal towards them. Especially himself. 

“So, what are you two doing here?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Oooh, I want you to teach me archery!” Hinata volunteered. Yamaguchi gave him a surprised look. 

“Are you sure? You want to fight with us?”

Hinata nodded in response. “I want to help my country out in some way until I’m old enough to take over the throne.”

“And you want to learn archery?” 

“Well, not really, but Kageyama said that it would be safer,” Hinata said, shooting Kageyama an annoyed look. 

“I guess, but I’m not completely safe, you know. I have Noya defending me. I’m not very good at hand-to-hand combat,” Yamaguchi said, blushing and scratching the side of his face. “But, I can teach you to see how you are.”

The four of them headed off to the place where Yamaguchi practiced. Kageyama and Tsukishima stood off to the side, watching as Yamaguchi taught Hinata how to hold the bow correctly. His arms were a bit too short and he wasn’t strong enough to pull the string back on his own. Tsukishima was trying to cover his snickers with his hand. Yamaguchi helped Hinata and he shot the arrow, missing fantastically. It wasn’t near the target at all. Hinata shot arrow after arrow after arrow and always missed. Tsukishima wasn’t even trying to hide his laughter anymore.

“Statistically speaking, you should’ve hit your target by now,” Tsukishima sniggered. Hinata turned and glared at him and Yamaguchi told him to shush. Yamaguchi thought Tsukishima might be right though. Hinata should’ve hit something by now. He didn’t think Hinata would make a very good archer, especially since his arms weren’t very strong and he couldn’t pull the string to the bow back.

Yamaguchi turned to face Kageyama awkwardly, “Umm, Kageyama, I think maybe you should teach him.”

“Am I really that bad?” Hinata asked, lower lip sticking out slightly.

“I’m sure you would do well with time and practice, but we don’t have enough time for that. I think you would be better learning from Kageyama,” Yamaguchi said, turning his gaze back to Kageyama.

Kageyama sighed, “Fine, but only because you suck at archery. Let’s go.”

Hinata cheered. He was getting what he originally wanted. Being an archer would’ve been cool, but he really wanted to fight like Kageyama. He was just so cool and pretty when he fought. They headed over to an open, sandy area and Kageyama handed Hinata a stick.

“My weapon is going to be a stick?” Hinata asked uncertainly, looking the stick over. “I don’t think I’m going to live very long.”

“It’s just for practice, dumbass. We’re not going to start off with real weapons because you would hurt yourself because you’re an idiot,” Kageyama huffed. Hinata let out a sound of righteous indignation that Kageyama ignored. He didn’t want himself or Hinata to hurt the prince in some stupid accident. So until Hinata got better, they would practice with sticks. He showed Hinata how to hold the stick, how to stand, and how to move. After he had those down, they practiced the movements together in slow motion, Kageyama correcting Hinata every now and then. He learned quickly and had the moves down by the time lunch rolled around.

They headed off to visit Asahi for food. Hinata was rambling and stuffing his face full of food at the same time. Kageyama rolled his eyes. “For a prince you really don’t know how to eat with manners.” He reached over and flicked off some food that was sticking to his cheek. Hinata froze and glanced up at Kageyama, but the taller man was already distracted by his own food. He blushed as his thoughts raced and he turned back to eat the rest of his meal.

He jumped up and brushed his clothes off, “So, are we going to fight with real weapons now?”

Kageyama snorted. “As if. We haven’t even really begun. We can practice at normal speed when we go back.”

“Then let’s go!” Hinata exclaimed excitedly, pulling on Kageyama’s arm. The taller man sighed and finished his food and then stood to follow Hinata. They headed back to their clearing and grabbed their sticks, getting into their ready positions.

Kageyama took in a deep breath and told Hinata he was going to attack him and that Hinata should try his best to stop him. Hinata nodded, ready. Or at least, he thought he was, but then Kageyama flew at him at an unbelievable speed and knocked Hinata back onto the ground. Hinata opened his eyes, which he hadn’t realized he had closed, only to see Kageyama crouched over him with the stick at his throat.

Hinata licked his lips nervously, “Whoa, that was fast.”

“You want to go again?” Kageyama asked. When Hinata nodded, Kageyama backed off and helped him up. Kageyama went after Hinata again and again, knocking him on the ground every time. Sometime in the evening, Daichi and Suga wandered over to watch them. It was hard to see Kageyama beat Hinata every single time. The smaller one was tired, breathing heavily, and he had already forming bruises on his skin. 

After a few more times, Daichi finally spoke up. “That’s enough for today, Kageyama.”

Suga ran over to Hinata to help the boy up, but he refused his help, crawling up on his own. He sent a steely look to

Kageyama. “I’ll see you here tomorrow.” Then Suga led Hinata away to treat his wounds.

Daichi walked over to Kageyama, “You sure are a tough teacher, Kageyama.”

“Well, these are tough times,” Kageyama replied. “And I don’t want him to get hurt. Couldn’t he learn from Suga?”

Daichi chuckled and shook his head, “I think Hinata is determined to fight with you.”

“Well, he’s an idiot then. He’s putting himself in danger by learning from me. He’ll be on the front lines and everyone will be aiming for him,” Kageyama said.

“Maybe that’s a good thing though,” Daichi started. Kageyama threw him a cold look, but Daichi continued. “Hold on. Now, Hinata wants to save his country, but he can’t exactly do that by shooting arrows or poisoned darts at people. He needs to be in the center of it all. He needs to let his people know that he’s fighting for them and putting his life in danger for them.”

“But he doesn’t need to put his life in danger!” Kageyama argued.

“No, he doesn’t. It is a risky plan, but that’s why we have you. You’ll look after Hinata and make sure that he isn’t hurt. Stay near him and fight beside him. Just don’t let him know that that’s what you’re doing. I have a feeling that he wouldn’t be too happy with that,” Daichi chuckled, thinking of how hard Hinata had tried to fight against Kageyama. “I’m going back to see how Hinata is doing. Do you want me to send him back to your tent?”

Kageyama thought of how Daichi and Suga were laying that morning and nodded, “Yeah, he can stay with me.” Daichi grinned and headed out. Hinata came to his tent a few minutes later with healing salve on his bruises. He groaned as he sat down on the blankets.

“I think that’s the most I’ve ever worked out in my entire life,” he said, whimpering slightly as he laid down. “They didn’t really let me do anything in the palace.”

“Hmm, yeah,” Kageyama hummed, going back to sharpening his weapons. He wanted them all to be ready when Hinata was going to take a weapon. He studied his collection, wondering which one he should give the prince. By the time he had decided, Hinata was snoring softly behind him. Kageyama thought he would wait before giving Hinata the weapon of his choice.

The next day went the same way as the first, and so did the second. Kageyama was getting a bit frustrated when Hinata hesitated. It was like he didn’t want to attack Kageyama. But how was he going to take back his country if he couldn’t kill anyone? Or worse, even hurt them? Finally, Kageyama tackled Hinata to the ground, watching Hinata flinch when his body impacted with the rocks. “What are you even doing? You’re not taking this seriously.”

“I am!” Hinata cried.

“Oh yeah, well, when the time comes, could you kill a person? Could you take someone’s life?” Kageyama asked. Hinata stared up at him with wide eyes and that gave Kageyama his answer. He climbed off of Hinata and turned, done with practicing for the day.

“Why can’t we do it without killing anyone?” Hinata asked softly. Kageyama turned back around. Hinata bit his bottom lip and then gave Kageyama an unwavering gaze. “Why can’t I take back my country without killing anyone? I don’t want to kill any of my people, even the corrupt ones.” Kageyama stared at him, amazed, not believing what he had said.

“You know how hard that’s going to be, right?” Kageyama asked, just to be sure that Hinata knew what he was asking of all of them. 

Hinata nodded and stood up, “So, please continue to teach me.”

***

They continued to practice over the next few days and Hinata slowly got better, even taking down Kageyama a couple of times. Hinata would also practice with other people in the camp. He watched as Tsukishima practiced with his double swords, knocking away arrows that Yamaguchi fired at him. He helped Suga make healing salves and also paralyzing salves. He stood back in amazement as Asahi wielded a giant axe and Daichi parried and thrusted with a strong sword. He learned how to sneak around with Noya and the right places to hit on the body to knock a person out. He learned so much from the other people in camp and he took it all in.

Kageyama also caught the prince practicing during the night. He would wake and find that Hinata was not slumbering next to him. When Kageyama tip-toed over to their practice spot, he would see Hinata practicing his forms over and over and over again. Hinata was becoming faster and more graceful as time progressed. 

One night after practice, everyone was sitting around the fire. Kageyama was in-between Hinata and Suga and was just enjoying the heat from the fire. He was feeling drowsy from his dinner until Yamaguchi, who was sitting on the other side of Hinata, wanted to ask him about his former life in the palace.

“So, did you have any friends in the palace that you miss?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Probably the only person that I miss is my sister, Natsu,” Hinata started. “I didn’t have any friends. I had one when I was small, at least, I think I did. Maybe I completely imagined them. We used to play together all the time when I was little. They had the most beautiful blue eyes. But then one day, they just disappeared and from then on I was too busy to have any friends. There were people I was friendly with, but nobody I could really trust.”

Kageyama sat there silently, ignoring the pointed look Tsukishima was throwing him over the fire. He also ignored the light squeeze Suga gave to his hand. It was true that Kageyama had been that friend that Hinata remembered. He had lived in the palace when he was younger and had befriended the orange-haired prince. They had been very close and Kageyama had never forgotten him. It was sad that after he had left, Hinata had been alone. Kageyama had been too until Suga found him one day in an alley and had brought him back to camp with him. He was taken in and accepted and then had even made a friend out of the snarky Tsukishima. But after Kageyama, Hinata didn’t have any friends. Kageyama opened his mouth to finally spill his secret, but then shut it when he remembered that Hinata had many more things to worry about than some long-lost friend. 

The next day, Kageyama was still thinking about what Hinata had said last night. His fighting was a bit off, but he was still able to corner Hinata against a wall, stick against his throat. Kageyama’s face was inches away from Hinata’s and the prince was staring at his eyes, making the taller man self-conscious.

“You. . . have blue eyes,” Hinata murmured, tilting his head slightly so he could see them better.

Kageyama became so flustered that he dropped his stick. “Y-you just noticed that now, dumbass?” he spluttered.

“Hmmm, I guess,” Hinata answered, leaving it at that. After that, Hinata easily beat Kageyama each round. 

That night in their tent, Kageyama finally decided to give Hinata his weapon. He rummaged around in his chest and then pulled out a dagger. It was much different from his own dagger though. Where Kageyama’s was straight and simple, the one he picked for Hinata had a curved blade and the handle was much more ornate.

Hinata’s eyes widened and his mouth popped open when Kageyama carefully handed the dagger to him. He turned it over in his hands, studying it.

“I gave you one with a curved blade because it’ll have more power in it. Your blows will be stronger,” Kageyama explained. Hinata still wasn’t very strong, but he was fast. Kageyama was hoping that the curved blade would help him.

“Thank you, Kageyama,” Hinata said in awe, still staring at the dagger. “It’s beautiful.”

“Well, don’t cut yourself.”

“I wouldn’t do that!” Hinata yelled, trying to smack Kageyama, but the taller man ducked while laughing.

***

About two months later, Asahi and Noya rushed back into camp after gathering supplies. They ran to Daichi’s tent and told the leader that they had overheard some guards complaining about moving some noble’s supplies. They told Daichi all of the information they heard and Daichi relayed it to the entire camp. They all decided that Hinata was finally ready to help them and that they would rob the caravan. They planned every tiny detail and set to work.

Three days later, they were lying in wait for the caravan to come across their hiding place. Yamaguchi shouted out when he saw the caravan in the distance, their dust trails rising in the air. Everyone ducked into their hiding places and listened as the caravan got closer. The creaking of the wagons got louder as the caravan neared the rocky pass. 

Suddenly, a loud shout and crash were heard as the lead wagon fell into the shallow ditch that the camp members had dug. The wagon stopped with a jerk and the rest of the caravan stopped after it. A few men climbed down from their wagons to see what was going on. That’s when Hinata, hooded and cloaked, walked out into the middle of the path. The caravan quieted as a small figure stepped out and they realized that the ditch had been his doing. One spat on the ground angrily and grabbed his weapon, raising it into the air. He was going to kill the brat in front of him. He rushed forward to attack the figure, but it easily stepped aside. He turned to strike, but there was already a small, curved dagger meeting his sword. The figure was small, but strong.

The man turned to see what the rest of his companions were doing, but he saw other bandits rising from the earth or melting out of the rocks to attack them. One particular man with dark hair was rather terrifying as he pushed away men, getting closer to himself and the hooded figure. 

While the man was distracted, Hinata kicked him in the shin and the man recoiled, staggering. He looked up just in time for a strong gust of wind to knock back the figure’s hood. It fell back, the cloak fluttering back dramatically, to reveal a head of blazing, orange hair. The man gasped as he recognized who the bandit was.

“Prince Hinata?” 

The young man stared down at him with a fiery gaze, nothing that had ever appeared on the prince’s face before. The man was beginning to wonder if he had gotten the wrong person, but it was impossible to mistake that shade of hair. The man got over his shock quickly, though. No matter who was robbing him, he wouldn’t let them stop him. He didn’t want to get in trouble with the noble he was working for. They wouldn’t be too happy when he told him that their whole caravan had been stolen. 

The man sprang back up and leapt at the prince, thrusting his sword right at the prince’s chest. Hinata leaned down slightly and caught the sword at the edge of his hilt, locking swords with the man. The leader of the caravan was much stronger than him and Hinata was beginning to wonder how long he could outlast him.

He didn’t have to wonder for too long however because out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kageyama take a flying leap and kick the man in the side, sending him sprawling on the ground. 

“Dumbass, we’ve taken out the rest of them and you’re still fighting this one?” Kageyama asked, putting his dagger at the man’s throat so he didn’t get any ideas.

Hinata pouted, “He’s really strong, okay!”

Kageyama dragged the man up and dumped him with the rest of the caravan, where everyone else was surrounded with weapons pointed at them. Suga walked forward, carrying a batch of his paralyzing salve. When he shot the men with a little bit of it, they would be paralyzed for a few hours, leaving them enough time to leave with the supplies.

“Do you know who we are?” the leader of the caravan shouted. “Why are you doing this?”

Hinata stepped forward and all eyes turned to him. “We’re giving these supplies back to the people who they rightfully belong to,” he said in a low voice. “And you can tell that to the person that you work for.”

The caravan men gaped at him. How could their prince be doing this to them? To the noble that he was under?

That was when Suga stepped forward and told all of the men that he would be making sure that they couldn’t follow them. The men all scoffed. How could the bandits stop them if they wouldn’t even kill them? But then the silver-haired man stuck a tiny dart into a man and he passed out. The rest of the men had looks of fear on their faces.

“Don’t worry, he’s not dead. He’ll just be asleep for a few hours, like the rest of you will be. And when you wake up, we’ll be long gone,” Suga smiled kindly. He then stuck the rest of the men and they were all laying asleep on the ground.

“Well, that went better than excepted,” Daichi sighed, putting his arm down finally. 

Tsukishima snorted, putting his own swords away. “Especially since Hinata said he didn’t want to kill anyone. I’m surprised that that even worked.”

Hinata started to bristle angrily at those words, but Daichi stopped the fight before it happened. “Let’s get these supplies out of here and stored away in a safe place. We need to be far away when these people wake up.”

Yamaguchi and Noya climbed down the rocks and met up with the rest of the group. Asahi ruffled Noya’s hair affectionately and then they started to move a wagon together, Noya snuggling into Asahi’s side as the cook drove the wagon away.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi took another wagon, the archer blushing when the taller one said that he had done a good job. A few more wagons followed, until it was just Hinata, Kageyama, Suga, and Daichi left. 

“Good job, you guys. You were especially inspirational, Hinata,” Suga said, giving the prince a high five. Hinata beamed at those words, feeling proud of himself for the first time in forever.

“You guys go and we’ll take the last wagon,” Daichi said. Kageyama and Hinata nodded, climbing up into the wagon and setting off, Daichi and Suga close behind them.

Hinata leaned into Kageyama’s side, ignoring Kageyama’s brash comment. The prince was too tired to care what the taller man said. Kageyama sighed, understanding that Hinata was probably tired. He had been practicing non-stop and then had held his own against a man who was probably three-times stronger than himself. Kageyama took the reins in one hand and wrapped his other arm around Hinata, bringing the smaller boy closer to his side. Hinata tensed up for a second, not used to being touched like that by Kageyama. But then he relaxed and settled against the taller man. He felt safe next to Kageyama, even if he was a jerk sometimes.

“You did well today,” Kageyama murmured. Hinata turned his head in surprise, but Kageyama was looking off into the distance with pursed lips. Hinata grinned widely and cuddled back against Kageyama’s side.

Word about the prince stealing from the nobles and giving to the people spread like wildfire. The people rejoiced, glad that someone was finally helping them. They cheered for their prince and would surround him whenever he visited to give them supplies. They adored him. On the other hand, the nobles hated him. The prince was becoming a huge nuisance and they needed to stop him. Every time the prince had a successful mission, the nobles grew poorer and the prince became more of a sensation. 

The nobles never heard about the prince’s largest heist though. If they had known how much money the bandits had taken off with, they would have died on the spot. A young woman had approached Hinata when he had visited her village. She was small with blonde hair and a timid nature. 

“Prince Hinata,” she started nervously as the young man smiled at her. “My name is Yachi and I work as a bar maid at the brothel in the next town. The nobles frequent there and are mean to the girls and they never pay enough when they leave, even though they have a lot of money when they walk in. I know because I’ve seen it. It’s just terrible to do that to those girls after they use them.” She had started to tear up at the end, thinking of how hard her friends worked to keep the nobles happy and never being paid enough for it.

“We’ll look into it,” Hinata reassured her. He took her over to Daichi, because even though Hinata shone in the public’s eyes, Daichi was still their leader and he made the decisions. Hinata also knew that noble spies were everywhere and they had to check every story. Hinata hoped Yachi wasn’t a spy because she seemed really nice. Daichi also said that they would check out the situation and Yachi left seeming much happier.

The camp talked about it and decided to send someone inside to check it out. Hinata volunteered but Kageyama had smacked him in the back of the head, telling him that he would be way too obvious. 

“I think it should be Yamaguchi,” Daichi said, turning to the archer. “None of the people we robbed have seen Yamaguchi’s face, so they wouldn’t realize that he’s part of us.”

“Nobody has seen my face, either,” Noya announced. “Why not send me?”

Daichi just thought about what would happen if he sent in Noya and shuddered. He was way too wild and spontaneous to send in on a mission like that. “I think we’ll stick with Yamaguchi.”

“Don’t worry, Noya,” Suga hurried as he watched Noya’s crestfallen expression. “We have a job that only you can do.”

Noya lit up, “Really?!”

“Of course! We need you to make outfits for this mission. They need to look like the outfits that noble’s wear and they need to look authentic or we’ll definitely be caught,” Suga pointed out. He put his hand on Noya’s shoulder, “I can only trust you with this.”

Noya nodded eagerly several times. “I can do it! You can count on me, Suga!” He then set off to their collection of fine cloths that they had stolen from the nobles. He pulled Yamaguchi away with him to measure him.

“Good thinking, Suga,” Daichi said. Suga winked at him. “Okay, Yamaguchi will go inside and see if what Yachi said was true. Then we can decide on what to do after that.” Then they all headed off into different directions. Daichi and Suga headed off to discuss more details of the plan. Asahi went off to start preparing dinner. Tsukishima went to Noya’s tent so that he could be with Yamaguchi. Hinata and Kageyama headed to their practice spot to continue Hinata’s training. 

Yamaguchi went to the brothel for three days, each day in a different outfit. Yamaguchi hated wearing them and often asked Hinata how he had survived in the heavy clothes. The archer also came back blushing heavily each day. After he gave his report to Daichi, he would go into his tent with Tsukishima closely behind him.

“Looks like that idiot tree is jealous,” Kageyama stated one day to Hinata as they saw the two head into their tent.

“Jealous?” Hinata repeated, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

“Jealous that girls are running their hands all over his beloved,” Kageyama snorted, watching as the tent started to shake, dangerously close to collapsing. Hinata’s face was bright red, realizing what was going on. 

“S-shouldn’t we leave?” Hinata asked, hiding his red face behind his hands, trying to block out the loud moans coming from the tent.

“Yeah, we should,” Kageyama said, standing up and heading off. Hinata followed closely on his heels, not wanting to be left behind.

“Is everyone here together?” Hinata asked, thinking about Daichi and Suga and Asahi and Noya. He was pretty sure that they were also couples.

“Not everyone, but a lot of people are,” Kageyama answered, heading into his tent to get ready for bed.

“What about you?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama turned slightly. “Do you think if I was in a relationship that I would spend every moment with you?”

Hinata’s cheeks turned pink when he realized that. “Um, I guess not.” He paused before he asked his next question. “Well, do you want to be with someone? I’m sure I could stay in someone else’s tent.”

Kageyama sighed. He obviously didn’t want to tell Hinata that he had started to have feelings for him. He was the freaking prince, for god’s sake. Someone like Kageyama could never be with someone like Hinata. “I’m fine being alone, so you can stay here.”

Hinata frowned. Being alone just sounded so sad. He would know since he had been alone also. “You don’t have to be alone anymore, because now I’m here!” Hinata said cheerily. Kageyama blinked, pausing in setting some blankets out. Hinata swore he saw a small smile flit across the man’s face before Kageyama turned back to his task.

***

“No, Suga, this is a terrible idea. I didn’t agree to this,” Daichi growled, facing down the silver-haired man. Suga was standing in front of him in a dancer’s outfit that Noya had made. Dressed similar to him were also Hinata and Noya. Asahi and Kageyama were also against the idea.

“How else are we going to steal the money without being noticed?” Suga asked, raising an eyebrow. “Yachi told me that this would work when I approached her with the idea.”

Daichi rubbed his temples, “It’s true that it would work, but I don’t want you to do it. I can do it instead.”

“I’ll go too,” Kageyama volunteered, stepping up to take Hinata’s place.

“M-me too,” Asahi added on.

Suga chuckled lightly, “Please, like any of you could pass for a female dancer.” He stepped up to Asahi and gently grabbed onto his beard. “Especially you.”

Daich couldn’t exactly argue with that. “We can find someone else to do it.”

“Who?” Suga asked, putting his hands on his hips. Everyone in the tent was well aware that Suga, Hinata, and Noya were the smallest men in the entire camp. The rest of them wouldn’t be able to pull off the disguise.

Daichi made a strangled sound in the back of his throat when he couldn’t think of any replacements. He hung his head, knowing that Suga had won. Before Suga could gloat, Daichi stated. “But I’m going to be there to make sure nothing happens.” Kageyama and Asahi quickly agreed.

“Fine, but you better stay out of our way. And stay in the back,” Suga said. “I don’t want the nobles getting suspicious.” The three taller men promised to stay out of their way unless they were in danger, still not pleased with any of the idea. Daichi, Kageyama, and Asahi decided to dress as nobles so they could fit in. They headed off to the town in two different wagons, one with the pretend dancers and one with the pretend nobles.

Suga, Hinata, and Noya finished getting prepared in the wagon before heading to the brothel. Hinata was wearing a brown wig and a royal blue dancing outfit. Suga had on a long, blonde wig and a white dancing outfit. Noya, wanting to be the flashiest, had on a black wig and a bright red dancing outfit. Yachi let them in the back door, finishing their appearances with make-up and clinking jewelry. She told them that they looked absolutely amazing before sending them off onto the floor. Yachi’s job was to make sure that the nobles got very inebriated so that they wouldn’t realize that they were being robbed. She kept the drinks flowing as the three came out.

The three other men were sitting in a dark corner, watching as the other three stepped out into the middle of the floor. Kageyama gripped onto his robes tightly as Hinata struck a starting pose. His outfit was very revealing, showing his pale skin, but not enough of it to realize that the dancer was a male. His wig flowed over his skin like silk and Kageyama wanted to run his hands through it. He saw other men in the room looking like they wanted to do exactly that. The three men made beautiful dancers, two having porcelain-like skin and the other looking very fiery and passionate. Kageyama noticed that Daichi and Asahi were also having difficulty staying in their seats when all they wanted to do was cover up their partners and take them away. 

Just seeing them dressed up was nothing compared to when they actually started to dance. They must’ve been practicing, because their movements were practically sinful. Kageyama watched as Hinata moved his body up in a wave, repeating the action several times, moving his hands at the same time. He swung his hips in circles, varying the speed to the beat of the music. His movements were entrancing and sensual, nothing like the clumsy boy he remembered.

Then the real test begun. The three headed off into the drunk crowd to give individual attention to the nobles with the most money, dancing around them and running their hands over them. Kageyama felt his nails digging into his palms, enough to draw blood as he watched Hinata run his hands down a noble’s chest, reaching his hands down, down, to grab the pouch of money sitting beside the noble’s hip. Kageyama couldn’t stop the sigh of relief when Hinata slipped the money into a slit in his belt and then moved onto a different man. Hinata was just doing whatever he could to help stop the greed in his country.   
The three finished their dance, their outfits much heavier than what they had begun with. They slipped away, letting the next group out. They were much more open in their movements that the other three had been and Kageyama was glad for that. The three pretend nobles stood and headed out to leave. Their mission was almost over. All they had to do was get away. They saw three cloaked figures leaving the back door and climbing into their other wagon. The six of them took off, stealing more money than they ever had in the past. The nobles were so drunk that they never realized that they had been robbed, just thinking that they had given out way too much money in their inebriated state. The camp members shared the money with the dancers and gave the rest to the hurting town. 

Nothing prepared the pretend dancers for what happened when they made it back to camp. Daichi took Suga’s arm and took him back immediately to their tent. Asahi just picked Noya up and carried him off. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickered as they watched this and Hinata flushed, knowing what was going on. The people in the camp sure got jealous quickly. Hinata wasn’t unaffected either, though. He felt Kageyama’s gaze on him as they also headed to their shared tent.

Tsukishima sent Kageyama a knowing look as he and Hinata headed off, but Kageyama didn’t even look at the blond. He was too busy watching Hinata’s hips sway and the wide expanse of bared skin. He hated that other men had ogled him and had undressed him with their eyes. How other men had run their hands on that skin. Kageyama suddenly wondered what the skin felt like. If it was as soft as it looked. 

Kageyama brushed his arm against Hinata when they were finally inside their tent. Hinata shivered as he felt warm skin rub against him. He glanced over at Kageyama, but the other man had his back to him. 

He didn’t miss the furtive glances Kageyama threw him on the sly, though. A wicked smile crept up onto Hinata’s face. He turned around, “Kageyama, can you help me get this off.”

“W-what?” Kageyama asked, flustered, facing becoming hot.

“Help me get this off,” Hinata repeated slowly.

“You got yourself into it, dumbass, so you can get yourself out of it,” Kageyama said.

“But Suga helped me then. I can’t reach the buttons on the back,” Hinata whined. He turned, sending Kageyama a pleading look. “Please, Kageyama. I don’t want to stay in this.”

Kageyama couldn’t say no to that. Of course Hinata wanted to get out of that outfit. But why did he have to ask Kageyama, and with those stupid, adorable eyes? Kageyama cleared his throat and walked up to Hinata as the prince turned back around. Kageyama lifted shaking hands to the buttons on the back of the outfit. Kageyama didn’t know if he was thankful or not that the wig was gone, because now he was met with the view of the nape of Hinata’s neck. 

“You’re so useless,” Kageyama whispered, not even thinking about what he was saying. He slowly undid each button, his fingers brushing against Hinata’s newly bared skin. Hinata slid the top off and Kageyama’s mind went blank. His hands found their way onto Hinata’s sides, gently running up and down his skin. His fingers blazed trails down Hinata’s creamy skin. Hinata tilted his head back, letting out a breathy sigh. That sound brought Kageyama back to his senses and he tore his hands away from Hinata, stepping back and dropping his gaze. 

“There you go,” Kageyama said, referring to helping him unbutton the top.

“T-thanks,” Hinata replied, trying to stop the pounding of his heart. He had only meant to tease Kageyama, so why was his heart racing? Hinata quickly changed into his normal clothes and crawled beneath some blankets. Kageyama joined him a few minutes later and they faced away from each other. The rest of the night was spent in silence, with their racing thoughts to keep them company.

***

The nobles were past enraged by this point. They needed to stop Hinata at all costs. It was obvious that they would never be able to control the boy now. They needed to get rid of him and just concentrate on his younger sister, Natsu. She was so young and easy to control. They would have no problems with her. But the prince was a completely different story. The nobles got together to formulate a plan. They decided to let some information leak about a large caravan and ambush the bandits and kill Hinata. The rest of the bandits didn’t matter; their main focus was the prince. 

They set their plans into action and were ready a month later, letting the information slip. Yamaguchi happened to hear about it one day when he was buying a new bow. He had accidentally broken his other when Tsukishima had pounced on him a few days ago. He quieted when he heard some guards talking about the caravan and talking about whether or not the famous bandits would rob this one, too. Yamaguchi bought the bow and rushed back to camp to tell the others. With what was in the caravan, they could feed four whole villages. It was too much not to pass up. They started their own plans on how to rob the caravan.

A few weeks later, the camp was in position and so were the noble’s men. The first wagon fell into the hidden trench that they had dug. The bandits jumped out and fought and captured the men that had gotten off the wagons. They thought they were winning when the rest of the wagons opened and dozens of guards leapt off, charging towards their smaller party. The camp members were holding their own against the new men, Suga paralyzing some of them. Yamaguchi shot some of them in the hands or in the legs to stop them. The rest brandished their weapons and were doing rather well. But then one thing became glaringly obvious: the men were aiming for Hinata. Kageyama knocked one man back so that he could rush over to Hinata as the prince tried to fight off several men at once. 

Asahi let out a pained cry as one man cut his arm. Noya let out an enraged yell, rushing from his hiding place to join the fray. Their party was quickly flagging in strength. Kageyama felt somebody slice his leg, but not deep enough to do any real damage. His heart leapt up into his throat when he saw a man climb on top of a wagon and aim an arrow directly at Hinata. Yamaguchi saw it too and fired at him first, but the man let the arrow go. Instead of hitting the prince straight in the heart where he had been aiming, it went off to the right, sinking into Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata screamed. The other men thought that was their chance to take the prince down, especially since he had dropped his weapon. But Kageyama was quicker, slipping his body in the way. He fought off the attackers, protecting the boy behind him who was falling to the ground.

“Retreat!” Daichi yelled. 

Tsukishima ran in to help Kageyama, swinging his swords to knock the men back enough so that Kageyama could scoop Hinata into his arms. The bandits ran away into the rocks, taking a secret path and losing their pursuers. They reached their horses. Kageyama jumped onto his and Tsukishima held Hinata up to him. They rode off at a break-neck pace, Kageyama cradling Hinata’s body close to him. The arrow was still buried in Hinata’s shoulder and he was bleeding profusely. His skin was becoming paler by the minute. 

They made it back to camp and they hurried to get Hinata into Suga’s tent so that the healer could help him. Kageyama and Daichi held Hinata down as Suga took the arrow out, the prince crying out in pain. At some point, the pain was too much of an overload and Hinata passed out. Suga cleaned the wound and sewed it together, trying to stop the bleeding. Then he bandaged Hinata. He sat back, saying that was all he could do for the time being, saying he would change the bandage later. The rest of the camp members were huddled outside to hear what was happening. Suga told them they would have to wait and see. Kageyama didn’t move, though. Hinata’s head was still in his lap. Kageyama’s clothes and hands were covered in Hinata’s blood, but he didn’t get up to wash it off. He wanted to stay with Hinata. 

The prince stayed unconscious for the rest of the day and Kageyama only left after Suga threatened him. He had to change Hinata’s bandage and he didn’t want Kageyama there getting in the way. He also told Kageyama to clean up and change his clothes and get something to eat before coming back. Kageyama left, his mind muddled. He didn’t know how much time had passed. He stumbled through the camp, noticing the somber mood of everyone. During the months Hinata had been there, he had lit the camp with his laughter and sunshine smile. Now he was lying on the brink of death. 

Kageyama gritted his teeth and quickly washed off and changed, then he hurried back to Suga’s tent. The healer was done changing the bandage. He told Kageyama that the bleeding had slowed down. Kageyama knelt beside Hinata, sweeping some orange hair off his forehead. Suga left quietly, closing the tent flap behind him. 

Kageyama’s heart was aching. He didn’t know what he would do without Hinata. His feelings for the boy hit him all at once and he gripped his chest tightly. He grabbed Hinata’s hand and held onto it with his other hand. He wasn’t going to leave his side anymore. 

Kageyama never left Hinata’s side, holding his hand during the day and lying next to him during the night. It took two days for Hinata to wake up, his eyelashes fluttering open sometime before dawn. He winced when he felt the pain in his right shoulder. He turned his head to the left to see what had a vice grip on his hand. He was met with Kageyama’s face just a few inches away from his own. His hair was a disaster and he had dark circles under his eyes. He was currently asleep, but it appeared that he hadn’t been getting much. Hinata moved his hand slightly and Kageyama shot awake, sitting up quickly. His gaze fell to Hinata and he saw that the boy was looking back up at him. Kageyama almost couldn’t believe it. Maybe he was dreaming?

“H-Hinata?” he asked uncertainly. It would just be too cruel if he was only dreaming this. But the boy nodded and freed his hand, raising it to cup Kageyama’s cheek. Kageyama clutched onto it, holding it there. He felt tears forming and falling, wetting Hinata’s hand. “Hinata, Hinata, Hinata,” Kageyama repeated in a broken voice.

“Ka. . . ge. . . yama,” Hinata managed to get out, his throat dry and tongue heavy.

Kageyama straight out started to sob, body heaving as he curled over Hinata. “Hinata, don’t ever do that to me again. I love you too much to go through that twice.” Hinata’s fingers twitched when he heard that and a smile started to form on his face. He pulled Kageyama’s face up so that the dark-haired man could see him mouth those three words back to him. Kageyama’s lips trembled as he leaned down to line them up against Hinata’s chapped ones. The kiss was wet with Kageyama’s tears and didn’t last very long since Hinata didn’t have that much energy, but to them, it was still beautiful. 

Suga found them the next morning, smiling gently at each other. Suga clapped his hands over his mouth and his own tears started to form. Hinata was finally awake. He checked the prince’s wound through his hazy vision, having the wipe his eyes several times on his sleeve so he could see. He was doing much better, but Suga told him to relax. Kageyama said that he would watch him to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid. Suga grinned, sensing a change in their relationship. He ruffled Kageyama’s hair, telling him to take care of his patient. 

While Hinata was healing, Daichi decided to spread some of his own rumors, telling people that Hinata had died at the evil hands of the nobles. The people mourned while the nobles rejoiced, believing the news when they heard it. They thought that the prince had bleed out to death. The fact that they also had Hinata’s dagger helped them to believe that the prince was really dead. The nobles were wary for a while, waiting to hear of sightings of the orange-haired prince, but nothing was ever heard. It had been about a month and a half and it seemed that the bandits had disappeared. The nobles continued taxing the people at outrageous prices, squeezing them dry. 

During this time, Hinata was recuperating and practicing fighting little by little as he regained his strength. Kageyama and the rest of the camp helped him where they could, but Hinata wanted to do everything by himself. He was trying to make up for lost time. His people were suffering now more than ever because of him and he had to make things right. He had unfortunately lost his dagger in the fight and his shoulder still ached sometimes, so Kageyama gave him a smaller dagger. This worried Kageyama because now Hinata’s reach was smaller. He would have to get even closer to the enemy. But Kageyama had vowed that he wouldn’t be too far away from Hinata. 

One day Suga was visiting Yachi to see how things were going at the brothel and she told him about the party that the nobles would be holding at the palace to celebrate the death of the prince. The fact that Hinata was alive was so coveted that not even Yachi knew about it. She was angry and sad that the nobles would do such a thing. Suga, on the other hand, saw an opening to get into the palace. He hurried back to camp told Daichi what he had heard. The leader also found it interesting and they talked about possibilities. Hinata was eighteen now so he could rightly take the throne if they could get him into the palace and take down the nobles. 

When the two had told Kageyama their idea, he had immediately shot it down. Hinata had barely survived the last fight and he wouldn’t sacrifice Hinata to the nobles. He hadn’t told Hinata about the plan, instead spending his time with the boy. But then he saw how the people were suffering and he saw how much Hinata wanted to help them. Kageyama knew that he couldn’t stop Hinata. So, he took him to talk to Daichi and Suga about their plan. 

Noya was crazy busy up until the night of the celebration. He was making new outfits for everyone. He didn’t complain at all, not even when he barely slept. He wanted to take revenge on the nobles also for what they did. Everyone did. 

The night of the celebration, they showed up at the palace. They snuck in through an entrance that Hinata never knew existed. But somehow, Kageyama did. He wanted to ask Kageyama how he knew about it, but he had more pressing matters on his mind. Once in the palace, they changed their outfits and simply walked into the throne room, melding right into the other people. Hinata had been forced back into the brown wig, dressed as Kageyama’s date. The two winded their way throughout the crowd, looking for the head noble. But then the music had started and another noble grabbed Hinata’s hand and spun him away, separating the two. Hinata had tried to get back to Kageyama, but people kept dancing with him. Daichi told Kageyama to just start looking for the head noble and that he would watch Hinata. Kageyama protested at first but went along with it when he saw Daichi’s expression. He could trust Daichi. So, Kageyama headed off to look for the head noble.

Daichi’s only mistake was that the two of them had taken their eyes off of Hinata during their exchange. And that was when the exact person they were looking for grabbed Hinata’s arm and led him away. Daichi turned to search for Hinata only to find that he wasn’t there anymore. He stood on his toes, but there was no sign of him. 

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath. He had to find Hinata, and fast. He found Suga and they started to search for Hinata, telling the other members they ran across. 

Meanwhile, Hinata was being taken down the hallway and into a side room. The head noble pushed Hinata into the room and two guards immediately grabbed him, tying his arms behind his back. Hinata tensed his arms, making sure the ropes would be loose when he relaxed. 

“I knew that was you as soon as you started dancing. Nobody has quite for flair for falling over themselves,” the head noble sneered. 

“You brought me here just to insult my dancing?” Hinata asked.

“Of course not. I had been hoping that you were dead, but one can never be too sure. I threw this party, knowing that you would try to get in. I was waiting by the gate, but you never showed up. I don’t know how you got in the palace, but that doesn’t matter now. I needed to see your dead body myself so that I would know that you wouldn’t keep popping up to destroy all of my carefully laid plans. You’re quite annoying when you do that.” Hinata was glad that he had annoyed him. Now he just needed to wait until the perfect moment to escape and use the dagger that was hiding in his sleeve. But before that moment arrived, the door was kicked open, Kageyama stepping inside. He looked like he was out of breath. Daichi had told him Hinata was missing and he ran off before Daichi could call after him and tell him to wait for the others. He had to do his job and protect Hinata. He had promised him that. 

Kageyama’s eyes had been so focused on Hinata that he didn’t notice the two guards until they tackled him to the ground. He was then thrown onto the floor next to Hinata.

“Kageyama, are you all right?” Hinata asked, worried. Kageyama’s nose had started to bleed.

Kageyama sat up, spitting blood out of his mouth. “That’s my line, dumbass.”

“Kageyama,” the head noble started, studying Kageyama, who flinched when he saw the look of recognition in the man’s eyes. “Ah, yes, I remember you. Hinata’s little friend.” Hinata’s eyes widened and he glanced between the two men. “I bet Hinata doesn’t even know that that was you from his reaction. You were little when you were brought in here, orphaned at such a young age. We let you in so that you could scrub the floors. We were merciful. But then you befriended the prince and it was rather unsightly, watching you two play together. The prince was playing with a ragamuffin and a common thief.”

“I only stole because I had to eat,” Kageyama growled, yanking on his ropes. They didn’t budge.

“But doesn’t it show you how people never change. You were a dirty thief then and you’re a dirty thief now. I thought I had seen the last of you when I kicked you out of the palace. We couldn’t have trash as the prince’s friend. You seemed to have rubbed off on him though.”

Hinata tried to catch Kageyama’s eye to see if this was all true, but Kageyama refused to look at him. Everything the noble was saying was true. Kageyama was a ragamuffin and a thief. There was no way that he could ever be on the same level as a prince. Not ever.

“I never thought I would be able to kill my two least favorite people in one day,” the noble said, rubbing his hands together. “I think I’ll start with Kageyama. That way, it’ll be even more fun to kill Prince Hinata.” Hinata had had enough of listening to the head noble and shifted his dagger down so that it was in the palm of his hand. He rotated it around and relaxed his arms and started to cut through the rope. “I think I’ll behead both of you and travel around with your heads. Everyone will want to see your orange-hair.”

He tugged Kageyama over to a table, drawing out a long sword. The two bodyguards were still by the door. The noble hung Kageyama over the table as Hinata shed his ropes. He scrambled up and took a running leap at Kageyama just as the noble lifted the sword. He pushed Kageyama out of the way just as the sword came crashing down onto the table.

Kageyama hit the floor roughly, his hands still tied behind his back. He spun quickly, fearing the worst. He saw the sword embedded in the table. It had sliced Hinata’s wig and pulled it off his head. The prince was unharmed, crouching over, upper-body twisted to the side as he plunged the dagger into noble’s side. The noble yelled in pain and fell to the ground. Kageyama heard the door crash open and he turned, expecting more guards. But it was Daichi and the rest of the camp members. They tackled the two guards before they could even move. 

Hinata stood slowly, legs shaking slightly. He stared down at the noble, who was clutching his side. “I’m arresting you and the rest of the corrupt nobles for charges of murder, attempted murder, conspiracy, treason, theft,” he paused with a tiny smile on his face. “And tax evasion.” Kageyama stared at Hinata in amazement. He really seemed like a prince in that moment. “And I’m taking back this kingdom.”

After that, Hinata rushed to Kageyama’s side, untying the ropes. The prince threw his arms around Kageyama and squeezed him tightly. Kageyama clutched back, his face in the crook of Hinata’s neck. Kageyama couldn’t believe that they were both alive and that Hinata was safe in his arms. 

***

Every corrupt noble was arrested and put away and Hinata was quickly crowned king. His sister, Natsu, clutched onto his hand, afraid to let go. She had missed him dearly while he was away. Hinata worked on changing his country and the people loved him. He was working hard for his people. The king also became quite busy, and with that, Kageyama became quite lonely. He dreamed about the days that they spent together. He and Hinata had spent so much time together, and now they barely saw each other. 

One day, Kageyama was out in the garden, sitting on the edge of a fountain. He remembered playing there with Hinata when they were young. He had been thinking about Hinata so much that he thought he was imagining the head of orange-hair coming towards him. But then Hinata sat beside him, shooing away his attendants. He was once again dressed in finery, just foregoing the turban this time. 

The king let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, slumping a bit. He must’ve been pretty tired. 

“So how are things going?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata cracked an eye open. “It’s been very hectic trying to get everything back in order, but besides that, things are going well. Suga is training to be a palace healer, Asahi is already preparing food in the kitchens, and the rest are working to become guards here.” Hinata opened both of his eyes and turned to Kageyama. “Everyone is working except you and that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Hinata chewed on his bottom lip nervously. “Kageyama, would you become my personal body guard?”

Kageyama blanched. Hinata wanted him to do what? Kageyama thought it was obvious that he couldn’t protect Hinata. He was always in danger whenever Kageyama was around him. “Surely someone else would be more qualified.”

“I don’t think so.”

Kageyama knew so though. How could someone like him protect a king? How could someone like him even think about being near a king? And he didn’t even want to think about the fact that he was in love with a king. They were worlds apart.   
“Are you sure you want someone like me as your personal body guard?”

“Someone like what?” Hinata asked, confused. Hinata wasn’t seeing any problem. Kageyama was the best fighter he knew. And if he took the job, then the two of them could be together all of the time. 

“A parentless ragamuffin turned thief,” Kageyama muttered, turning his face away.

Hinata frowned. How could Kageyama even think that about himself? Did he not know how amazing he was? “I don’t care about that. I want you.”

Kageyama faced him again. “Why?”

“Hmm, because we’re friends?” Hinata mused.

Kageyama’s heart fell slightly. Perhaps he had been imaging that there was more between them. “Oh,” he said softly, standing and preparing to leave. Hinata stood and grabbed his sleeve before he could leave though.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just thought. . . that we were more than friends,” Kageyama trailed off softly. A wide grin stretched across Hinata’s face when Kageyama said that.

“Perhaps partners?” Hinata asked, voice becoming playful. He turned Kageyama around so that the dark-haired man was facing him. He ran his fingers down Kageyama’s chest and purred, “Or lovers?”

Kageyama blushed, but his eyes darkened. He leaned down to kiss Hinata, put the king held a finger up to Kageyama’s lips. “Not here,” he said, looking around them. He grabbed Kageyama’s hand and pulled him away, dragging him down several different hallways, always looking around corners before sneaking down the hall. They finally made it to Hinata’s room, where Hinata locked the door and then flung himself at Kageyama. 

Kageyama caught him and finally kissed him. He ran his fingers through beautiful orange hair as Hinata whimpered against his lips. They stood there in each other’s arms kissing languidly for a few minutes. It was their first moment truly alone in a few weeks and they were going to make the most of it. They broke apart, panting heavily, but then dived right back in. Kageyama ran his tongue over Hinata’s lips, gaining entrance to his mouth when Hinata opened it to him. Hinata’s mouth was unbelievably warm as Kageyama licked inside feverishly. 

Kageyama stepped closer, bringing his body nearer to Hinata’s. He paused and pulled away when he felt something hard brush against his thigh. Hinata flushed and stuttered, “S-sorry.”

Kageyama smiled, running his hands down Hinata’s back and pressing them even closer together until Hinata could feel Kageyama’s own arousal. Kageyama leaned down, whispering into Hinata’s ear. “Don’t be.”

Hinata let out a shaky gasp, not believing how hot that was. “Kageyama, fuck me,” he said suddenly. Kageyama stopped and pulled away slightly.

“Are you sure?” he asked. He didn’t want to rush Hinata or make him feel pressured. 

“I’m positive,” Hinata answered, standing on his tip-toes to kiss Kageyama again. He reached down, cupping Kageyama through his pants, making the taller man groan against the king’s lips.

“Do you want me to help you undress again?” Kageyama asked, chuckling, remembering how Hinata had asked him for help in their tent. Hinata blushed, remembering his little joke also. 

He smacked Kageyama’s arm, “No, I do not.” He faced away from Kageyama and started to untie his sash. Before he could get any farther, he felt a presence behind him and strong arms wrapped around him.

“Are you sure?” Kageyama breathed in his ear, letting the sash drop to the floor. Hinata’s heart hammered and his breathing became heavier as Kageyama slowly pulled apart Hinata’s robes, letting them fall into a puddle at their feet. To Hinata, there was something very erotic and intimate about being completely naked in front of Kageyama while the taller man was clothed. 

Kageyama placed his hands on Hinata’s skin, still soft, but tougher from fighting. He traced Hinata’s new muscles and gently caressed the scar on his right shoulder. He kissed Hinata’s right shoulder blade as a form of apology for letting that happen. Hinata reached back with his left arm and placed his hand on Kageyama’s cheek. They stayed like that for a moment, thinking about everything that they had gone through together.

“I love you, Kageyama,” Hinata said, turning his head back so he could see Kageyama.

“I love you, too,” Kageyama repeated, kissing Hinata. Kageyama thought that his heart would burst from all of his feelings for the man that he was holding in his arms. He felt like he was overflowing, and it was all because of Hinata. 

“As sexy as being the only naked one is,” Hinata started, turning around so that he could face Kageyama. “I want you to join me also.” He tugged on Kageyama’s shirt, trying to pull it off. Kageyama lifted his arms to help and Hinata drew the shirt over his head, throwing it across the room. His pupils dilated when he saw Kageyama’s own muscles, much more defined than his own. Hinata had seen Kageyama shirtless many times, but all of those fell away. Kageyama had never been so beautiful, standing shirtless in Hinata’s room, hair slightly mussed from Hinata pulling his shirt off. But he knew that Kageyama would look even better when he was totally bare. 

Hinata slid his hands down Kageyama’s torso, watching Kageyama shudder and shut his eyes. Then Hinata hooked his thumbs in Kageyama’s pants and slowly tugged them down. Hinata let out a sensual sigh when Kageyama was completely free, standing there for Hinata to enjoy. The dark-haired man opened his blue eyes to see what Hinata was doing. His face reddened when he saw Hinata’s glazed-over expression roaming his body.

“Don’t stare,” Kageyama mumbled.

Hinata looked up into his eyes, “But you’re so beautiful.” Kageyama stammered a few incoherent words, backing up into the wall as Hinata advanced upon him. Hinata placed a hand on the wall behind Kageyama, leaning in towards him with a grin on his face. “And you’re mine, so I get to stare at you as much as I want.”

Kageyama groaned as Hinata kissed and sucked at his neck, the king standing on his toes so that he could reach. Kageyama clutched onto Hinata’s back as the king bit his neck, making sure to leave marks. Kageyama’s hands moved downwards, reaching Hinata’s ass. He squeezed it, making Hinata squeak and arch his body into Kageyama’s. Kageyama continued to massage his soft ass, causing Hinata’s legs to shake. He leaned against Kageyama for support, not trusting his own strength at the moment.

“K-Kageyama, I don’t know how much longer I can s-stand,” Hinata gasped as Kageyama pulled his hand back and spanked him.

“Want me to carry you to bed?” Kageyama asked. When Hinata nodded, Kageyama swept him up into his arms and strode farther into the room towards the massive bed. “This is nice,” Kageyama commented as he put Hinata down on the bed. The orange-haired man scooted back until he was exactly in the middle. 

“Well, there are a few perks to being king,” he giggled, patting the spot next to him. Kageyama climbed on the bed and crawled over to him. They started to kiss again, Kageyama slowly moving so that he was over Hinata. He lowered his hips and then grinded against Hinata. The king gasped against Kageyama’s lips. “Do that again.” Kageyama did, grinding slowly. It felt so amazing, rubbing up against Hinata. The smaller man was moaning, clutching onto the bed sheets. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata asked timidly as Kageyama continued to move against him.

“Y-yeah?” Kageyama panted.

“Will you. . . also do my nipples?” he asked in a small voice. Kageyama’s hips faltered and stopped. He gaped down at Hinata, who was completely red.

“S-sure, of course!” Kageyama exclaimed, moving down so he was facing Hinata’s nipples. He brushed a thumb over one, watching Hinata jump. He gave Kageyama a sheepish grin and told him to continue. Kageyama ran both his thumbs over Hinata’s nipples, massaging them and watching as they hardened and perked up. 

Hinata was hiding his face in his hands and mumbled something that Kageyama missed. Kageyama asked him to repeat it and Hinata said a bit louder, “L-lick them.”

Kageyama’s eyes darkened dangerously. Honestly, was Hinata trying to kill him? “You sure are demanding,” Kageyama said as he leaned down and licked one, feeling Hinata tense up. “Does it feel good?”

“Yeah,” Hinata said, peeking out between his fingers as Kageyama went back down to lathe his tongue over his nipples. Hinata let out a louder moan when Kageyama sucked one of his nipples into his mouth. “Oh god, Kageyama.” The dark-haired man took that as a good sign and continued to suck on Hinata’s nipples, biting them gently every now and then. Hinata was quivering beneath him. Kageyama snaked an arm down Hinata’s body and wrapped a hand around Hinata’s dick, slowly pumping it.

“Oh my, ah, Kageyama! If you do that-” he was cut off by his body spasming. He was panting heavily when he finished. “No more of that, it feels too good. I want to go all the way with you, and I can’t if you keep doing that.”

“Mmkay,” Kageyama murmured, drawing back slightly. “Do you have any lube so that I can prepare you?”  
Hinata nodded and flung his arm half-heartedly to his right. “It’s in the top drawer over there.”

Kageyama climbed off the bed and rummaged around in the drawers, finally snagging the lube. He turned back and saw that Hinata had turned over, propped on his knees, with his ass high in the air. Kageyama almost dropped the lube.

“What are you doing?”

“Shut up! I heard this was the best position for the first time!” Hinata exclaimed, hiding his face in his pillow.

Kageyama made it back to the bed, still eyeing Hinata’s position. “God, you are so hot like that. You should be illegal.”

Hinata snorted, but his ears turned redder. “That would be stupid since I’m the king.”

“Hmm, still,” Kageyama murmured, running his hand down Hinata’s back, watching it arch slightly. Hinata was so sexy and it was driving Kageyama crazy. He propped himself up behind Hinata and opened the jar of lube. He dipped his fingers in and then gently placed them at Hinata’s entrance, rubbing it. Hinata seemed to be enjoying it by the way he wriggled his butt back and forth slightly. 

“I’m going to put a finger in now,” Kageyama said. Hinata made a small acquiescing noise and Kageyama slipped a finger inside. Hinata immediately tightened up on him, not used to the intrusion. 

“Feels weird,” he commented. Kageyama rubbed his back soothingly as he moved the finger back and forth. He then pushed a second one in as he was running kisses up and down Hinata’s back. Hinata flinched, but relaxed as Kageyama waited patiently for him to adjust to the new size before moving.

“Does it hurt?” Kageyama asked, scissoring the fingers to open Hinata up more.

“A bit, but you’re doing a good job,” Hinata said. Kageyama smiled at the praise.

“I’m glad. I’m going to put another finger in,” Kageyama said. He reached around with his other arm to jerk Hinata off as he pushed a third finger inside. Hinata moaned, his breathing getting heavier as the intrusion finally started to feel good. 

Kageyama pulled his fingers out and Hinata whimpered at the loss. It had just started to feel good and Kageyama stopped. But he knew something bigger was coming, so he didn’t complain too much. Kageyama let out a deep sigh as he stared at

Hinata’s stretched entrance, watching it twitch. He still couldn’t believe what he was doing and who he was doing it with. He really hoped that it wasn’t a dream. He grabbed the lube again and slathered his dick in it, allowing himself a few pumps, biting back a groan. 

He lined himself up with Hinata’s entrance. “Here goes,” Kageyama said, pushing inside slowly. The heat that enveloped him was amazing and he clutched onto Hinata’s hips tightly, forcing himself not to violently thrust into him. Hinata had tightened up again and Kageyama leaned down over his body, pressing his chest to the king’s back.

“Hinata,” he sighed into his ear. “I love you, you’re so beautiful.” Hinata started to relax, feeling the warmth radiating from Kageyama. Kageyama hugged the smaller body to him, letting Hinata feel how much he was loved.

“I love you, too, you dork,” Hinata replied, groaning when Kageyama pushed in farther, finally fully inside. They paused like that for a while, Hinata adjusting and Kageyama telling himself to calm down. 

“You can start moving now,” Hinata said after a couple of minutes. Kageyama backed up, keeping one arm around Hinata’s waist and the other on his hip. He moved his hips back and then thrusted back forward, causing both of them to moan. Kageyama kept a steady pace for a while, letting Hinata get used to the sensation. After a few thrusts, he picked up his speed, holding tightly onto Hinata so that he wouldn’t move too much from the force. Kageyama was feeling absolutely amazing, thrusting deeply into Hinata’s body. 

“. . . feel. . . good?” he panted brokenly to Hinata. He tilted his hips slightly and thrusted forward again, hitting something inside Hinata. The boy screamed and arched his back, fisting his hands into the pillow.

“That one felt. . . amazing,” Hinata replied. Kageyama thrusted there again, causing the same reaction. Hinata was falling apart right in front of him, moaning wantonly and thrusting back against Kageyama to gain more friction. 

“H-Hinata, this is my first time,” Kageyama admitted. “And I don’t know how much longer I’m going to last.”

“Haaa, me either,” Hinata panted.

Kageyama really wanted Hinata to come first, but it seemed that Kageyama was closer. He leaned forward again, biting Hinata’s shoulder. He moved his arm that was around Hinata’s waist down so that he could wrap his hand around his dick again.

“Ah, no, K-Ka. . . aah, I’m gonna c-cum,” Hinata whimpered, right on the edge.

“Go ahead,” Kageyama replied, glad that he was able to get Hinata off first. Hinata screamed loudly and came all over his sheets. Kageyama kept moving his hand and hips, getting out every drop from Hinata as the king tightened up on him. Kageyama came inside Hinata a few seconds later. 

Kageyama managed to turn to the side before he collapsed on top of Hinata, so luckily he ended up beside him. He pulled out and Hinata winced and then grimaced when he felt cum dripping out of him.

“We’ll definitely need to clean up,” he said, turning over so that he could face Kageyama. He leaned forward and kissed him on the tip of his nose, then on his lips. “But it felt amazing.”

“Good. I thought it was pretty great also,” Kageyama chuckled.

Hinata snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around Kageyama. “So, will you be my personal guard?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama responded, kissing the top of Hinata’s head. “I’ll protect and guard you.”

Hinata shifted so that he could take Kageyama’s hand, placing it over his heart, where that archer had aimed just a couple of months ago. “Guard my heart also, Kageyama.”

“I will, I promise,” Kageyama said, clutching Hinata’s hand in his own before bringing it up to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo! The au that nobody asked for but I was going to write it anyway!!! hahaha! I hope you all enjoyed it! My tumblr is thecommaqueen1 if you want to message me on there or cry about haikyuu with me. Either is acceptable! :D   
> Kudos and Comments keep me going!! Please leave some!


End file.
